mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Enna Inverno
Little Miss Winter Enna Inverno (b. Sep 2nd) A young girl of Pennsylvania a farmers daughter, but not your typical country bumpkin, they were a wealthy family large too. Enna's father doted on his little girl, a pale child it earned her the monikor "Little Miss Winter" from her father. She had no idea the dark changes that were about to occur to her family as Mr Hardcastle an influential land owner had set his sights on the Inverno family's estate. He was reburked in his attempts to buy them out. There were clashes between Enna's father and Hardcastle associates, as they looked to intimidate the family into moving elsewhere. With Enna's father not backing down more extreme measures were eventually inflicted. A harrowing night in which she lost both of her parents and two siblings, a younger sister and brother chose to flee and Enna hasn't been in touch with either since. As Enna tried to have the case looked at more thoroughly, the townsfolk fearing the loss of Hardcastle's money were against her from the off. She was pretty much forced out of town with the meagre sales of the family Villa and lands. Switching the quietness of the country for the beating heart of America she made way to New York. Can't stop whats coming New York wasn't all she expected, taken advantage of would be putting it too nice. It was a tough city and people squeezed every penny from the giving country girl that they could. It was a long hard struggle but finally honesty she found was not the best policy as she chose not to return a fallen purse one day. Easy money it kept her in a warm bed for the night and eventually she rose to claiming them for her own, deft fingers she was as skilled as any in the art of theft. She came to the attention of Burke in his many neighbourhood walkabouts, was it her skill at pickpocketing or that rare white hair that caught his eye. She was quick to make a name for herself within the family, a vocal presence in the coffee shop. Her white hair so unique to some people had considered her a witch. Burke even staging a mock burning in her honour. A girl with more patience than most it shocked the family when she took her first life, W.T.S associate Mad Dog. An argument had arisen over her beloved Leo Rizzo a formidable bodyguard who was a veteran of the scene, having had numerous influential employers. She struck quick and he was left gasping desperately for the life she was taking from him. A New York Captain Initially she'd been alongside Burke, but gravitated more and more towards underboss Costa, she earned her most recent promotion for the valiant efforts in New Yorks aggressive attack on Chicago, taking numerous wounds in the protection of W.T.S leader John, A hard fought victory but tainted, Enna cut an angry figure as she lashed out at the funeral of her closest friend Caitlin. It remains to be seen wether the war has caused her to become disaffected with John's leadership or wether her flame will burn even more fiercely in the protection of those around her. Never wanting to feel the grief of another fallen family member. Category:Mafioso Category:Winter Tempest Society